DC Prime: The Savage Hawkman
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Warriors from Thanagar. Protectors of Earth. Things are only getting worse for the Hall Family as intergalactic pirate, Lion Mane and his crew hit Earth, and the Hawkman family must hunt them down. Bloody violence and fun for the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Savage Hawkman Issue 1**

**By Milan Jeftic and RoninReviews**

**Script by RoninReviews**

So I'm reading this book on philosophy for my English Lit assignment. It says that there are no right or wrong answers. I hate philosophy. Why would you want to ask big existential questions that have no answers? Like what even is the point? You could just get on with your life and stop being such an emotionally deprived looser. Go outside and kick something in the face. I like English. I like reading books about protagonists who go out and do things, but I often find myself detached from them. Like in the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, they seem like some kids with their heads screwed on right.

They don't care all that much for authority, they like to have a good time, they're clever and funny; all around a good pair of lads, but to me their adventures aren't that impressive. Last summer I spent three weeks in the gut of a Salt Dragon, after granddad played a dirty trick on me. I spent every morning killing foetuses its before, they grew big enough to eat me. Salt Dragons give birth once a day, duh! Granddad brought me out for a hunting trip over the great Gatolein gorge on the Scanthra planes.

He said he had something cool to show me. He led me into the middle of the gorge and told me to stand in the middle of this creator looking thing. So I'm standing there looking like a right wally, when he turns around and throws a baby Salt Dragon at me. I kill the little bugger, and ask Grampa Throke, what the grakk he thinks he's doing and then I hear this rumbling, right, and this Salt Dragon leaps out from below swallowing me and half the gorge whole. So yeah. Three weeks later I get out. My dad gives me a pat on the back, my sister says I stink, mum says that Grandpa tried that on

her, when Dad first told him they where dating, key word tired. We're on Earth now. We spent the holidays on Thanagar, training, learning about our people, smoking, hunting. Regular Thanagarian stuff, and now we're back on Earth, Ohio, Cleveland to be exact. Me and Lilly are going to Earth school now after I'd been home schooled in the Thanagarian embassy. It's interesting; I'm learning lots of new things. I'm not like a really weird kid with borderline Autism, like what people think homeschooled kids are like. I've spent time with other kids since me; mum and dad came to Earth. I am different from the other kids obviously but I think I've settled in quiet nicely.

Hawk Boy a.k.a Abrun-Hall sits in the headmaster's office. He has a smirk on his face as the headmaster fumbles with his papers. Every now and again turning around and giving him a stern look. Abrun's wings handing above the floor, moving back and forth ever so slightly are creating a slight breeze through the office.

Headmaster: Could you stop that please, Abrun?

Abrun: It's pronounced Ayh-brun, sir.

Headmaster: Yes, well stop that, you're blowing the papers around.

Abrun: Sorry sir. It's just we don't have chairs on Thanagar. We don't exactly rest or tire.

Headmaster: Well you're on Earth now, warrior boy. You and your family have agreed to live by our rules so must you if you wish to attend this school, that's why your parents are coming into school to see me today.

Abrun: Yes sir. Sorry sir.

There is a knock at the door and income Katar-Hall and Shiera Hall. Both have to bend down to enter the room. They are dressed in human clothes, but both are stained with blood. Both are tall and muscular, broad shoulders, thick arms. Katar has very short brown hair, where Shiera has gorgeous flowing locks of perfectly dreaded hair mixed with flowing wild strands. Both have similar features of someone of Eastern European descent. Tanned skin, big lips, slightly slanted eyes. They stand in the office on their Hawk feet, their wings struggling to get room.

Headmaster: Hello Mr. And Mrs. Hall. Please do come in. Take a seat.

Katar: We'll stand. We aren't accustomed to seats on Thanagar, sir.

Headmaster: Yes, just as your son was explaining. Ah you've got blood all over your clothes.

Shiera: ... Oh look at that. We do. Sorry about that. It's uh... not our blood.

Katar: It's a funny story really. So we were making a Giant Squid for lunch and I had it by it's-

Headmaster: It'll have to wait for another time, Mr. Hall. I believe you know why your here.

Shiera: Not really. Reading isn't really our thing.

Headmaster:-ahem- Well Abrun here-

Abrun: It's pronounced Ayh- brun.

Headmaster: -sigh- Ayh-brun here got into a fight with another boy and broke his arm.

Katar: Is that all?

Headmaster: Is that all?!

Katar: Yeah, it's just an arm. It should be healed by now.

Headmaster: Not really. He'll be in a cast for the next 6 months, Mr. Hall.

Katar: 6 months?! Wow. You human always amaze me by your squishy-ness.

Headmaster:... Abrun, still hasn't apologised.

Katar: What'd he do Abrun?

Abrun: He called me gay.

Katar: Hah! Gay! You? Gay? That's hilarious. That's the one where someone prefers males in the bed chamber than females, right?

Headmaster: Umm... yes.

Katar: Well his man hood was challenged. I'm surprised you didn't kill him, boy.

Abrun: I think that would have been a little excessive father.

Katar: Depending on the squidgy-ness.

Shiera: Kator! Shh. Mr. Headmaster sir, we're sorry sir. We'll punish the boy as soon as we get home.

Shiera cracks her knuckles.

Headmaster: Th-that won't be necessary Mrs. Hall. He'll be punished by the school.

5 minutes later

The three are flying through the sky over the city of Cleveland the air flowing through their bright brown wings.

Shiera: How was your day Abrun?

Abrun: Eh.

Shiera: Eh?

Abrun: Yeah. You can't expect me to make any break through on my 3rd day. How am I going to get punished?

Shiera: We'll see, son.

Abrun: Are you ok, Shiera?

Shiera: Um yes, why do you ask?

Abrun: You seem to be swaying around a little.

Shiera: Nonsense, I'm the best flyer in the family.

Kator: Now we both know that's not true, Shiera.

Shiera: Despite my disability, I can still best you any day.

Abrun: Disability?

Kator: Abrun! Hush.

Aburn: Could I just take a look at the brace on your right wing Shiera?

Shiera: I don't see why not.

At first glance Shiera's wings look like any other Thanagarians wings, but looking closely reveals mechanical ligaments attached to her bone marrow along her Carpal joint and along her primary flight feathers. A lot of her feathers have been sew together or are strapped onto her wings. Abrun swoops over her and takes a look at her right wing. He pulls out a small wrench from his belt and begins to tighten one of the bolts on the mechanical ligaments. After a few screws he lets go.

Abrun: There that should be better.

Shiera: That does feel a lot better.

Kator: Hah hah! My boy, the blacksmith!

Kator rolls over the currents as he reaches to grab his son, squeezing him tight in his arms.

Abrun: Akk... Katar. Let go. Can't breathe!

Kator: What? Can't a proud father hug his talented son?

Abrun: It's just, y'know.

Suddenly a flash of golden feathers rush through the air. The 3 look around to try and find the fliers, when suddenly it flies down beside them. Before them is Lilly, she is 8 years old already showing signs of being a powerful warrior. She is wearing her full Hawk armour, a golden leather waist coat with a belt, for holding. Straps of golden leather across her armour make the shape of a Hawk's face. She wears a gold Nth metal helmet. She floats in front of them smiling her little freckled face away. Her blonde hair glowing in the sun. In her right had she holds a Thanagarian bow and she holds the other behind her back.

Lilly: Mummy! Daddy!

She rushes at them and hugs them both.

Shiera: Guessing you liked your new armour, Lilly.

Lilly: Oh I love it Mummy. It fits perfectly.

Shiera: You can thank Grandpa for the helmet, Lilly, he's coming over for dinner tonight.

Elsewhere

The Nth Metal war hammer smashes through the air as it is swung around, the grizzled old warriors head. It eventually buries itself in the lower jaw of a fearsome Minotaur. The creature stumbles to the ground and the warrior feels the godly metal in the flat of his palm as he prepares for another blow. He raises the hammer when he is taken from behind and knocked to the ground, the hammer clattering to the floor. He looks up to see another Minotaur standing over him. The creature bears down on him, but the old warrior leaps over the head of the Minotaur and grabs it by the horns, just as it is about to charge. He re directs the stampeding beast into the other causing it to impale its brother. The fallen Minotaur makes a last grunt of life and like that, he's gone. The warrior hops off and grabs his hammer up off of the floor. The Minotaur struggles to wrench his horns from the dead creature's carcass. He lifts the hammer high above his head and brings it down with an almighty thud, cracking its cow head all over the parking lot. He steps away, wiping a bit of blood from his face. He turns to a group of on lookers, watching in awe. He is Throke Hall, valiant warrior of Thanagar, on Earth he was the first Hawkman. Now he is a 62 year old man, sagging face, thin folds of skin decorating his hunched frame, thick rusty muscles still adorning his body. He is thick and cartoonishly broad, with a small face. His wings have turned a dirty grey colour over the years; most of the wings are damaged or torn. He is wearing a variation of the classic Hawkman costume. Winged feather helmet, hand wraps, green circus pants and the Hawk logo on his chest attached by straps across his chest bare, revealing a history book of scars over the decades of war and bloodshed.

Throke (spits blood onto the ground): What're you gawping at?

Throke spreads his wings and takes off into the thin water. He swims through the air the clear water washing away all his years. He shuts his eyes breathing in the whispers of the polluted atmosphere. A dull monotonous buzzing interrupts his sky high mediation. He reluctantly takes out his phone and answers the call.

Throke: Yes? Who is this?

?: Ummm... Mr. Throke? Where are you?

Throke: Just outside of town, by the Mall car park. There were these, Minotaurs attacking the people. I recently got a call from Thanagar, telling me a Pirate Lion Mane has escaped from his cell on Thanagar, assembled his team and has made his way to Earth. I'm guessing those Bastards are some of his crew members.

?: Uh ok, could you come back to the old folks home now sir? Your family has come to take you out for dinner.

Throke: Oh great! Tell them I'll be there shortly.

Next: Search for Lion Mane begins. Who are these new Thanagarians? Who is Throke? Milan makes his scripting debut on the site! All this and more, next issue!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Savage Hawkman Issue 2**

**By RoninReviews & Milan Jeftic**

**Previously in The Savage Hawkman**

The Hall family lives on earth now as warrior protectors from Thanagar and as a local family. Life is about to get tough as the Intergalactic space pirate has recently landed on Earth, and they've been tasked with tracking him down.

Africa, Nigeria

A lone Antelope grazes on a shrub in the peaceful savannah of the lush African planes. The skittish creature is continually looking up from its meal, its wide eyes scanning the area for threats. A lioness has been stalking the Antelope for the last 3 days, her stomach screams, pounce but her instinct says wait.

Her body is pressed against the ground, her only movement is her staggered low breathing. The antelope reaches for another mouth full and its time, her shoulders bolt forward as her muscles tighten, claws extended and a mouth full of fury. The Antelope turns and runs, slitting through the grass, its hooves scaring the ground as it moves. She kicks her speed into the next gear tearing after her chance of survival.

She makes her move to pounce when she is thrown to the ground, she looks up to see her paw caught in a upturned root, she looks up to see the Antelope escape. The Antelope turns it head back as if to say, 'Not today'. It sees its herd awaiting their arrival. It's not far, almost to safety... when everything goes cold. It stops suddenly seeing blood all down its bronze coat, it looks up as a huge shadow descends upon it.

A huge claw scoops it off the ground, and razor sharp fangs tear out its stomach as it is forced into the huge jaws of the Intergalactic pirate Lion Mane; a gigantic creature about 2 meters tall with huge broad shoulders and an incredible physic covered by layers of fur.

He puts his pistol back in his belt holster, as he wipes the blood off his mane. His crew of alien pirates all toting high-tech weaponry from all over the galaxy and all on The Green Lantern Corps' most wanted.

Lion Mane: Mmmmhm. –guzzle- This is great, what is this called again?

Pirate: Lemme check the data base (pulls out computer system) Ahhh- Antel- opp? Antell-ope? Yeah who cares.

Lion Mane: Let's set up camp here. I like it here and fetch me s'more of these.

The Lioness wanders over to Lion Mane's crew as they begin to unload their equipment on the lush green expanse. She comes right up to Lion Mane and rubs herself along his leg, like a house cat.

Lion Mane: Hello there. Ooh good girl. Gituk! Grab some of that Grey Whait steak from the freezer will ya? We've got a guest.

Lion Mane strokes the Lioness as one of his lieutenants approaches him.

Lieutenant: Hey um Captain, we may want to be wary about this planet.

Lion: Don't break my little heart Chi-trako. I'm just starting to like it here.

Chi-trako: Well sir, not only are there 3 Green Lanterns operating out of this sector, but they also have a Thanagarian ambassador living here with his family, not to mention the abundance of 'Super heroes' living here. The Martians underestimate these humans with a full scale invasion force.

Lion Mane: I see your point, but we're not trying to invade and we shan't be staying long. The Thanagarians are our biggest threat right now as they've undoubtedly been contacted by their superiors about our arrival.

So I've put motions in place to keep them at bay. I've had Thanagarian monster eggs planted in different locations by our crew. By the time we're ready to continue on our journey again the Thanagarians will be too busy wondering how these monsters got to this planet. Even had a few of our Minotaurs check out their place of stay, Cleveland I believe.

Chi-trako: Well I hope you know what you're doing.

Lion Mane, turns to tear out another bite of the dead Antelope in his hand.

**Thanagarian embassy, Cleveland**

The Hall family all dig into their dinner at the kitchen table as a plate of Macaroni and Cheese is placed in front of Throke.

Throke: Mac and cheese huh?

Abrun: You've had this before grandfather?

Throke: Yes. Only a few times, Lydia used to make it for me.

Abrun: It comes out of a can, doesn't really take much making.

Throke: Well I could never get the bloody hang of it, Microwaves and all that.

Abrun: I guess we'll have to teach you grandfather.

Throke: An old mutt like me can't learn new tricks, no one told you that boy? I hear you've been getting into trouble at school.

Shiera: Don't go encouraging him Throke. He's already getting enough of that from his father.

Throke: This human school isn't such a bad thing Arbun, it sounds much better than this Brunswick Hall these traitors have gotten me in. I'm surrounded by bloody skeletons.

Kator: 'Sigh' we're not going over this again father.

Throke: Well for a forgotten old coot, I actually have something exciting to announce. I've recently gotten an express alert from Thanagar saying an escaped convict called 'Lion Mane' has assembled his crew and has headed for Earth and we've been tasked with his re-capture. We can take the kids, it'll be glorious.

Shiera: No, Throke. It'll be too dangerous. I won't endanger the lives of our children again.

Throke: Shiera, I understand your protective nature-

Shiera: Protective nature?! It's not about that you old fool! I'm sorry for being the only Thanagarian who is tired of war and I don't want my children to be subjected to its horrors from such an early age.

Kator: War isn't a thing to be ashamed of beloved. It's a thing of glory. It will do the children well to get to partake in the jobs that they will one day inherit.

Shiera: War is a glorious thing? Tell that to my brother, while his torso was torn from his legs and slowly feasted upon by savage Raith Sqwals. Tell that to the children when they watch their friends being torn to shreds in the Warrior graveyards.

Kator: It's our jobs Shiera. We're hunters our children will be hunters. It's in their blood, there is no changing that.

Shiera: What if they don't want to be hunters? What if they want to be more like humans?

Kator: That is the way they are raised, to live amongst another culture and learn from their mistakes and take from their weaknesses.

Abrun: Mother, father. This argument will not get us anywhere. I am strong enough to make my own decisions. I wish to stay on Earth and protect the humans. I will honour the traditions of Thanagar but I believe my place is here.

Throke: Either way your children wish to live their lives I'm taking this assignment. You can bring the children if you like but I could do with some back up. Where did I leave my Axe from last time?

Kator: You're setting of today?

Throke: I've been assigned to travel to London, England, where they first entered the Earth's atmosphere; I should be able to track them from there.

**Thanagar, 15 Years ago**

The crisp morning air glides through the open window of the Hall family household. Kator is laid flat on his back, watching his wife's wings dangling above him. His acute ears are entranced by her steady slow breathing.

She sleeps so soundly, for a woman of such raw fury on the battlefield. Her tattered wings fascinate Kator, he can watch them forever, the intricate tear marks and the weaves of bandages across them. Her rage and brutality paired so perfectly alongside her sorrow and pain.

The shrill call of a child's yell tears Kators attention from his wife. She goes to get up when Kator gets out of bed first.

Kator: I'll take it Shiera. I'm already up.

Shiera: Mmmm ok.

She slumps back into her pillows as Kator gently lifts the tiny child from his crib. He is still young with only a few tufts of hair on his disproportionate head. Kator's callused fingers can already feel the softness of his tiny feathers across Abrun's back. He lifts the screaming child into the morning air so he can see the horizon from their window.

This calmed Arbun. Kator brings him back down and gently holds him in his arms. He leaves the house and looks up at the massive tree branches of their home. There are only 20 of these trees on Thanagar, they are massive trees the size of mountains. Thanagarians live on the trees as they produce everything they could ever need. Wells of Nth metal, fruit and other wild life. Kator walks to the edge of the branch he and his 35 other neighbours live on and jumps.

Falling faster and faster past hundreds of other Thanagarians living their every day lives. He suddenly extends his wings and begins to glide alongside one of the smaller branches. He passes by a group of young soldiers doing their daily 3 hours of cardio before weapon training for the rest of the day.

He rises swiftly and faster than before and goes heads out further gliding out past the thick undergrowth of the city of branches, he can see the sun rising above the vast expanse of cracked harsh desert. Gazing of into the rising sun, Arbun slowly looks up to see the glorious horizon.

The peaceful moment is suddenly cut short as Kator is suddenly hit with a juggernaut like force. He falls and hits a nearby branch with a thud. He holds Abrun close in his arms on impact. He gets to his feet to see his assailant. A huge burly looking Thanagarian with thick broad shoulders and a dirty goatee, he staggers towards Kator with alcohol on his breath.

This is Hckator, a former lover of Shiera. He recently went on a tour of the Lothcrachi Lands a particularly dangerous mountainous region. He arrived back last night and proposed to Shiera who instantly refused. This behaviour isn't uncommon among Thanagarians soldiers.

Hckator: Hah hah hah. The husband of the mighty Shiera can't even take a hit.

Kator: Not when I'm bloody holding my first son you grak-frangling fool! Leave now before I tear your head from your body.

Hckator: Is that a threat?

Kator rests his son against a nearby bush, and cracks his knuckles. Hckator pulls out his war axe from his back.

Hckator: Look at this! The hunter against the battle hardened solider. I'm more skilled, stronger, faster. After I kill you, I'm gonna kill that child and make Shiera mine.

Kator snarls and rushes at Hckator how swings his Axe high above his head.

**London, England**

Throke descends from the sky upon the bustling streets of the capitol city. People stop and take pictures of the aged grizzled Hawkman walking the streets. A young man comes up to him.

Guy: Yeah, Hawkguy! Can I get a picture?

Throke: No.

Guy: Just a quick Selfie, for my Instagram.

Throke turns around and looks at the young man's phone, a bullet of saliva shoots from Throke's mouth onto the phone.

Guy: Hey man! Gross. What sort of superhero are you?

Throke: One with acidic saliva, go home and reconsider what you find important in life. Try and find a greater purpose for yourself if your puny human cranium allows it and try not to get distracted by reality TV or the internet, ever again.

Throke takes off as the young man looks down at the hole that has been burnt in his phone. Throke coughs as the noxious fumes of the city choke his throat. He grabs out a scanner and looks at it. There seems to be little to no activity on his scanner until it suddenly spikes as he nears Trafalgar square.

Suddenly huge earth quakes happen all over the city causing some structures to shatter and everything that isn't tied down to be flung into the open air. Huge cracks quickly appear along the streets as the pavement is torn open. A disgusting noxious gas is produced from the opened up pavement, something is moving below the street. Something huge.

Throke (cracks knuckles): Smells like a class 3 Trighorned Vanquishur.

**Next: London Falling.**


End file.
